Broken Formation: Two Birds
by Just a Hello
Summary: Missing Man' Formation. Two Jets break off heading towards the sun. The truth behind Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. and Colonel Sarah MacKenzie's last Mission. Even in death they fly together. Two lonely Birds


**Broken Formation:  
Two Birds  
By:** False Haven

**Summary:** 'Missing Man' Formation. Two Jets break off heading towards the sun. The truth behind Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. and Colonel Sarah MacKenzie's last Mission. Even in death they fly together. Two lonely Birds -

**Chapter One:**  
**MockingBird**

Arlington Cemetery  
1800 Local  
Falls Church, Virginia  
February 17th, 2008

The crisp evening was off balanced by the sound of sniffles and racking sobs. Figures dressed in black hovered near two six-foot deep holes, they were set just a foot from each other, their corner's edged and just dug. Lush grass, scattered with dirt, settled in a vast field, surrounding the two graves. Two caskets were being carried towards the graves, a flag set over each, the Marines in their dark dress uniforms, paused, and saluted the cluster of people, who among other's held, The JAG, The Former JAG, An Admiral or two, The SecNav and The Commandant. The Marines' had heard stories about the two Officer's who's caskets they held, many had described them as 'Heroes' or 'Honourable Officers' - But they had never the Honour of meeting the two who's casket's they held. They had only heard the casted side stories, of two Officers, who had saved many lives, at the price of their own. After their salutes had been returned, they continued with march like steps to the graves, which were ready to have the Caskets. Having Placed them down, The Marines' snapped to attention, their heels clicking together and their Salute this time turned towards the graves, in respect.

In the short distance, the first sound of a gunshot cracked the near silence that had settled over the Cemetery, it echoed in the silence, before another shot was set off. Each Honouring the Officers. All the Military Officers present, had all snapped too attention at the sound of the Gunshots, and stared off into the distance, where Six Tomcats were clear against the Horizon, they were in the 'Missing Man' formation, Similar to a 'V' with the Left leg one Jet longer. They were on a steady coarse, but were actually rather a distance away. This was the time to speak, if any had such an incentive. Stepping out of the group, Former JAG, and Retired Rear Admiral AJ Chedwidden addressed the group, his hands folded in front of him, his cover shading his eyes, which had not lost their edge over the years, still as much a SEAL as the day he had become one. The rim of his cover prevented the sudden down pour of rain from getting in his eyes, but staring in front at him, at the people who had gathered, he addressed them.

"These two were the finest Officers I have ever had the Honour of having in my command. Since that day I had introduced them not Twelve years ago, at the Rose Garden, I could see the fire in their eyes, the passion they had for finding the truth, but how everything came around. They couldn't be more different. While Rabb was passionate, Mackenzie was considerate - When Rabb followed his intuition, Mackenzie would apply logic - When Rabb threatened to lose his footing, Mackenzie would be down-to-earth enough to keep them both on level ground. Nothing in words, could describe the friendship these two shared, but as anyone in the JAG office can say, this friendship never got them beyond the run of the mill 'Navy Vs Marines' arguments. And sorry Colonel, I have to Agree with Rabb on that one," The Retired Admiral said with a sad smile and a glance in the direction of the two caskets to his right. The JAG-Crew gave a small sound of laughter, remembering the common arguments those two would have. "Today we say good-bye, and Thank you, to Captain Harmon Rabb Jr, United States Navy And Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, United States Marine Corps. We all owe them a dept that will not be paid, they all taught us something about ourselves, and gave us a chance to see from the other side. The times we had, they made it clear they were both a pain in the Six, but I wouldn't trade it away for anything. Thank you Colonel, Captain. May God Guide your way"

The Marines that had carried the Caskets, moved and took hold of each of the Two American Flags, folding them in Crisp folds, and forming triangles, the end result was two neatly tucked Triangles. Stars skyward, in motion to the Motto; "In God We Trust" - As the Flags were handed over to Trish Burnett and Colonel Matthew O'Hara, the Tomcats had just reached the Skyline above the Graves, as they began to lower into the ground, The Six Jets flew overhead, and as they began to head East, Away from the sun that was just peering under the clouds, through the still heavily falling rain, unlike the typical 'Missing Man' Formation...

...Two Jets broke off, and Formed a backwards roll upside down over the other four planes, and Broke formation. Coming down for a low dive, they flew side by side, like the two Officers they represented, away from the rest of the formation. Their wings nearly touching, and with another turn, they headed West, into the sun. Two Birds Breaking Formation...

* * *

_Six Months Earlier..._  
Actinosha Naval Base  
San Diego, California  
0900 Local  
September 6th, 2007

Colonel MacKenzie, The Actinosha Naval base, San Diego, CO, sat at her desk, her hand rubbing her arching Temples, she gave Admiral Chedwidden and General Cresswall a hell of a lot of credit to do this day in and day out for as long as they did. She was about ready to pull her hair out and resign her commission. It was just short of being worth it, people were parading in and out of her office like she was on display, they would come in, gawk for a moment or two, snap to attention and salute, like someone had set a fire under their six. It seemed common, that anyone under Major (Or Lt. Commander) would look at her with this odd look of, awe and admiration. She was beginning to think, they had never seen a Colonel before. She hoped to God, she wasn't like that to the Admiral, or she would have another reason to pull out her hair. She only had a short time until lunch, then she could consider going UA and just take the Court Martial when they found her. She had been stationed here as CO for almost two years now, and due to her gained reputation from when she was Chief Of Staff at JAG Headquarters, the Senior Staff quickly gave her their respect beyond being CO. Well, minus the Men older then her, and lower in rank, she was one of the Youngest, if not youngest, Female Colonel in the Marines, and that didn't go over well with some people, and add in the fact that she was CO.

_"Ma'am. Commander Ethrik is here to see you."_

Her Yeoman's voice echoed throughout the room, Petty Officer John Tyler, he was a very nice kid, who was well on his way through Law School. She smiled Every time she saw him, he reminded her of Tiner, who among other people, she missed. Now, Lt. Commander Christopher 'Chris' Ethrik, was a talented young Lawyer, who she had currently as her Chief Of Staff, after her last one had gotten himself Twenty at Leavenworth. That was a long story. But Commander Ethrik reminded her of a certain Naval Aviator, Sea-green eyes, neat black hair, and a Smile to die for. But still, it was no Flyboy Smile, nor was he an Aviator, it was just a Ghost from the past. _Why didn't he ask me to come with him. We were so close. Why didn't we just try harder... _The Colonel hadn't changed much in the past two years, her hair was still a cropped just above her collar, the same rich brown color that matched her deep eyes. Her complexion was tanned now, due to the California sun and weather, getting a tan was no problem on this side of the Country.

"Tell him to come in..."

* * *

St. David Naval Base  
London, United Kingdom  
0900 Local  
September 6th, 2007

Captain Rabb, The St. David Naval Base, London, CO, paced in front of his office's doors, he was expecting Admiral Tomas Jarrias in half an hour, for a meeting. And he couldn't find the file they would be talking over, in the near two years he had been stationed here, he had yet to loose a file, and now that he had to make a good impression. He had lost the file, he had the worst luck, he should have known that today would be bad when he had almost done a nose dive yesterday in his Biplane, 'Sarah' - Maybe he would recover like he had yesterday, London wasn't the best place to be flying a Biplane, it was constantly foggy, rainy and humid. How he missed DC's weather. Spotting the file he was looking for balanced on top of his Filing cabinet, he broke out into a grin, and moved over to grab the file, and flip it open. Just making sure it was the right file. In the two years he had been here, he had seen what the Admiral had to deal with, with him. He had a Lt. that was like a young Harm, he was an Aviator turned lawyer, he had what Mac used to call a 'Flyboy smile' and tended to get overly passionate with his cases. _But he doesn't have someone like_ -The person he still considered his Best Friend, and the person he loved beyond anything else on this earth- _Mac...Why didnt you say anything...We were so close... _The Captain thought, while throwing the file down on his desk, and moving around to his chair and falling into it.

_"Sir, Admiral Jarrias is here for you."_

His Yeoman's voice cut through the thoughts he had like a knife and butter. The Captain looked across the room to the doors of his office. His hands clasped over his dress whites. His hair was still a pitchless black, and only a small triangle of gray had worked it's way at either of his temples. It gave him a defined look, but he was still strikingly handsome, his eyes were still a drowning pool of sea-green. Sighing, his thoughts of DC, JAG Headquarters and Mac were ceased, and he straightened in his chair, and spoke into the intercom.

"Let him in..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: ' Cardinal Crimson ' **Rabb and Mac may have started new lives, may have hoped to forget each other. But - News from The SecNav calls them back to DC, and maybe they have one more adventure. Two Birds -

**-False Haven**


End file.
